


Did you Just Kiss Me?

by Sarcastic_bubble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: Reader is facing a tough decision and Anakin tries to help.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Did you Just Kiss Me?

You lay on top of a large pile of cushions. If a passer-by were to peek in they’d think you were napping, but that wasn’t the case. You were meditating. Every Jedi had their preference when it came to positioning and yours just happened to be laying down. You found it easier to forget your physical form and fully immerse yourself in the force when laying. Maker knew you needed all the help the force may offer at the moment. Your master had sent you to meditate hours ago and told you not to come back until you’d made a decision. At first, this had seemed cruel, but it was your fault for taking so long to make this decision. You tried to search the force for the answers you were looking for but it only echoed the fear and uncertainty you felt. Your breathing deepened and slowed as you worked your way through various meditation techniques but your mind simply refused to clear. This should be a simple choice. The council believed you were ready to ascend to the rank of Jedi Knight. You should agree with them. You should be grateful for the chance to complete the remaining trials that you hadn’t during the last few months of your training. Everyone believed you were ready yet you didn’t feel ready. The more you were pressured the less ready you felt. You could just say no, but making a habit of defying the council and your own master hardly seemed like a good idea. Why couldn’t this be simple?

You were far too lost in thought to hear to door open and close. Nor did you notice the sound of cushions being moved to create a small pile perfect for lounging on. “You need to relax more,” stated Anakin very matter-of-factly as he sat down next to you. 

This was finally enough to pull you from your thoughts. “ _Leave me alone_ ,” you grumbled, “can’t you see I’m meditating?” Why was he here? Anakin was a pest. He had been one since he had arrived at the Jedi temple all those years ago. He was, however, your favourite pest and easily your best friend. As often as he drove you crazy with his reckless antics and sarcastic wit you found yourself drawn to him. He was someone you trusted and could talk to but right now he was a pest and you wanted to be alone. 

“I’m not sure you can actually call what you’re doing meditating, (y/n).” His sentence was punctuated by the crisp crunch of him biting into an apple. 

You opened your eyes only so you could properly glare at the Jedi next to you. “What would you call it then?” 

His soft blue eyes met yours. The cocky expression he so often had around you faded into concern. “The beginnings of an existential crisis.” 

You missed the concern that had begun to creep into his voice and his change of expression. There was just so much on your mind and even though you were looking at your attention was still only halfway there. “Are you just here to tease me or is there a reason you’re here?” You hated yourself for it but you could feel tears begin to form as you spoke, the frustration stemming from indecisiveness was already too much and Anakin was threatening to tip you over the edge. 

Anakin set the apple down on a bare patch of the floor before place his hand over yours. “I came to check on you. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” You weren’t okay and Anakin knew it. He had the force to thank for that. Upon his return to the temple only half an hour early he had looked for the gentle yet mischievous waves that were your presence in the force and had been since you were children. He never found it. Instead, wave after wave of uncertainty had crashed into him. At that moment he had decided his duties could wait and he set off to find you. 

“I don’t think I’m okay,” you whispered. The tears you had been trying so hard to hold back took this as permission to quietly stream down your cheeks. 

Anakin slipped his mechanical arm around your waist and pulled you against his chest. You shuddered against him as you cried. You waited for him to say something. He always had something to say, but Anakin remained quiet. He simply held you tight until your tears had run their course. Once he was certain you were done crying he spoke to you softly and pressed a small bottle into your hands, “have some water. You don’t want a headache.” 

You were grateful for the cool liquid. Each sip soothed your parched throat and seemed to chase away the impending headache that Anakin was so worried about. Not trusting yourself to speak just yet you gave the man a weak smile. 

“If you want to be alone I’ll leave,” a gentle thumb brushed the few remaining tears from your cheeks,” but if you want me to stay I will. It’s up to you.” 

“Please stay,” you whispered weakly. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Not really.” That was all it took for silence to return to the room. You relaxed against Anakin’s chest and once again his arms encircled you and held you tightly.

You weren’t sure how long you laid like this, just enjoying his soothing presence, but when you peaked out one of the rooms small windows stars littered the sky. You were the first to break the silence, “thank you.” 

“Of course,” hummed Anakin in response. 

“You probably had more important things to do than sit here with me,” you pointed out quietly. 

“That’s what the council will try to tell me, but nothing is more important than you,” he brushed his fingers through your hair before continuing,” and whatever decision you make I’ll support you.” He felt you tense beneath him. “You can tell the council no. As wise as they claim to be, they don’t know everything about you.” 

“And what about my master?” You could feel the dread rushing back into you. 

“What about him? If he’s that determined to get rid of you then I’ll take you on as my Padawan until you’re ready.” He realized how ridiculous the idea sounded as he spoke it. He had only been knighted a few months ago and as far as skill was concerned you were his equal, and there was the was fact that he was only your senior by a year. It wouldn’t be the most conventional pairing.

“You can’t possibly think they’d let you do that,” you replied with a small smile. 

“I’d like to see them stop me,” his words were sincere. He had no clue how would do it, but if he had to them he’d figure out a way to make you his padawan. He’d have to get Obi-wan on board with the idea if he ever hoped to have a chance. 

“You’re insane,” you laughed in response. It was quiet but it was there and thats and Anakin needed. 

“Probably,” he chuckled. He was a little disappointed when your body shifted off his. You did keep one had in his as you shifted into a half-sitting position next to him. He could see the real you coming out again as you giggled quietly to yourself over the idea of being his padawan. He could feel you again too. The uncertainty was still there but the force was once again filled with your gentle presence, “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, thank you, Ani.” 

“Good.” He wasn’t sure what drove him to do it now of all times but as he finished speaking his lips met yours in a soft, short kiss. He regretted it almost immediately, but that didn’t stop him from lingering for a few moments. 

“ _Did you just kiss me?_ ” Your expression was an unreadable mix of emotions and so were your thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… that was wrong. I-” You pushed a finger against his lips effectively silencing him. 

“It’s okay, Ani. I just didn’t expect it is all” your finger left his lips and your hand fell to your side,” but if you wanted to try again that would be okay.” 

Anakin’s expression was a mix of sheer relief and pure joy as his lip once again captured yours. His lips were softer than you’d expected and far more welcoming than you had ever imagined. “How was that?” He chuckled. 

“Much better.”

“Are you ready to go tell the council your decision?”

Your eyes met his,” as long as you’re with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Anakin pushed himself to his feet and held a hand out to you, “ now let’s go face them together.” 


End file.
